Je hais Halloween
by SEY-sama
Summary: Ou comment un homme adulte peut se retrouver avec des licornes peintes sur les ongles, se faire martyriser par ses plus proches amis et sa famille de sadiques, rencontrer une sirène échouée contre un mur et se faire draguer par un vampire lubrique en moins d'un heure. UA sans magie. Plus ou moins SLASH


**Yellow lecteurs et lectrices.**

 **Voici ma maigre contribution au thème de ce soir. S'avérant être un craquage doublé d'un fan-service dans les règles de l'art. Shame on me...**

 **Bref, bonne/mauvaise lecture.**

* * *

La musique tambourinait dans sa poitrine étrangement compressée, ne cessant de faire siffler ses oreilles ornées de ridicules boucles pouvant héberger un perroquet adulte. Il se gratta férocement le crâne sous sa perruque d'un fuchsia du plus mauvais goût, ses tout nouveaux faux ongles à l'effigie de licornes le soulageant efficacement de la démangeaison. Énervé au-delà du possible, ses pieds chaussés de talons aiguilles rouges pétant taille quarante-cinq battant frénétiquement et maladroitement le sol, il faillit perdre l'équilibre et se retrouver le derrière sur le froid carrelage du bar. Il ne dut son rétablissement spectaculairement comique qu'au mur auquel il était adossé depuis le début de la soirée et à un sens de l'équilibre inné. Encore plus sur les nerfs, un souffle irrité sorti de ses lèvres peintes dans un carmin des plus aguichants, un tic nerveux fit battre les faux cils de sa paupière gauche frénétiquement. Essayant vainement de se calmer, il sortit du sac à main de sa charmante petite soeur, prêté pour l'occasion, un paquet de clopes et son zippo à l'effigie d'une nébuleuse équipe de rugby. Ses mains aux ongles beaucoup trop longs ripèrent contre l'emballage, lui tirant un juron bien senti et fort peu féminin de sa voix grave et énervée. Enfin, une cigarette fut enserrée fermement entre ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées et le briquet viril s'ouvrit en un "clic" familier et aussi déstressant qu'une bouffée de nicotine, une flamme salvatrice s'embrasant enfin au bout de ses mains. Ses doigts colorés s'approchèrent de cette bouche appelante à la luxure, allumant enfin le cylindre nocif. Sa voluptueuse et factice poitrine recouverte de fourrure rose bonbon se souleva avec délivrance, inspirant à fond ce goudron qui n'avait plus circulé dans ses poumons depuis de longues semaines. La fumée blanche ressortie de ces lèvres carminées et au combien séduisantes en même temps qu'un gémissement d'aise tout ce qu'il y avait de plus érotique, ses yeux outrageusement maquillés se fermant pour mieux savourer, sa perruque bouclée lascivement collée sur le mur de brique, l'une de ses longues jambes musclées et découvertes faisant un angle droit avec la paroi à laquelle il était accolé. Sa robe bustier d'une longueur indécente laissant apparaître les bords de son boxer, seul élément ayant réchappé à la frénésie de sa petite soeur et de son amie sadique. Cette robe atroce était décorée de fourrure d'un rose des plus douteux et mettait en avant sa carrure épaisse de joueur occasionnel de rugby. Sa clope seulement tenue par sa bouche tentatrice, ses dix ongles dignes d'une collégienne attardée et fétichiste des licornes s'arrêtèrent fort peu gracieusement sous son bustier, les coussins lui faisant office de poitrine que sa soeur lui avait collé le grattant atrocement sur sa peau fraîchement épilée. Un juron rauque échappa aux lèvres carminées gardant toujours captive la cigarette aux multiples traces écarlates, la faisant tressauter à chaque syllabe. Ses longs doigts reprirent la clope après une dernière inspiration, la tenant entre deux appendices colorés pendant que son autre main cherchait un objet à l'intérieur du sac rose pâle. Une autre imprécation sortie de ses lèvres vermeilles, l'exploratrice ne trouvant pas l'objet de convoitise. Le malheureux sac fut presque projeté vers le sol carrelé, la dure loi de la pesanteur reprenant ses droits et la fureur du propriétaire des doigts n'ayant rien arrangée. Il tira encore une fois sur sa cigarette, essayant de calmer ses nerfs mis à dures épreuves sans pour autant y parvenir. Ses chaussures aux talons ahurissants le faisant dépasser de presque deux têtes tous les autres fêtards recommencèrent à taper sporadiquement le sol et à mettre en danger son équilibre précaire. Ses ongles essayèrent de soulager la tendre peau de ses mollets sans pour autant filer le collant qu'on lui avait défendu de toucher, sous peine de souffrances autrement pires que celles qu'il subissait présentement. Délicatement, en faisant bien attention à ne frotter sa peau irritée qu'avec sa paume, penché dans une position somme toute subjective, il arriva à épargner ces affreux et humiliants collants lui striant les jambes de losanges noirs. Un grognement fort peu féminin lui échappa pendant qu'il relevait sa lourde charpente pour la plaquer à nouveau contre le mur de briques, ses doigts revenants mettre la cigarette aux traces de rouge à lèvres entre ces dernières.

En un mot comme un cent, il était habillé en drag queen. Et ça, ça le faisait chier. Surtout quand on ne cessait de lui répéter que le ridicule ne tuait pas. Mouais... Une balle dans la cuisse non plus, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se vider de son sang dans la boue de l'humiliation.

Une fée passablement éméchée lui passa devant, un gobelet de bière à la main et riant comme une alcoolique, sa baguette en plastique oubliée dans le verre aux couleurs du thème de la fête. Le regard qu'elle lui jeta suffit à le rembrunir davantage.

-Je hais Halloween, lâcha le travesti malgré lui, ses bras musclés et imberbes résolument croisés sur sa poitrine factice et sa clope toujours au bec.

Au beau milieu de la piste de danse, une sorcière à la robe noire astucieusement coupée, un maquillage des plus macabres sur le visage et une chevelure rousse luxuriante ainsi qu'une espèce de marabout-liseuse de bonne aventure, des radis à la place de boucles d'oreilles, se trémoussaient et jetaient quelques regards dans sa direction, histoire de vérifier s'il ne fuyait pas lâchement. La sorcière était bien évidemment sa jeune soeur Ginny, l'autre, la folle dingue, s'appelait Luna. C'était la dernière qui avait eu l'idée du "costume". Et tous s'y étaient donné à coeur joie. Que ce soit le reste de sa famille ou ses meilleurs amis, tous s'étaient jetés à corps perdu dans l'opération "Drag Queen". Soi-disant parce qu'il fallait qu'il assume son homosexualité.

Ben voyons...Il l'assumait pleinement, son homosexualité. La preuve, il avait essayé de se désintoxiquer des coups d'un soir en même temps que la clope et l'alcool. Et pour l'instant, deux sur trois marchaient, ce qui n'était pas si mal que cela. Il lui suffisait de persévérer et cette soirée ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

À sa droite, ses amis Harry et Neville étaient un train de concourir pour le titre du plus rapide descendeur de verres à la minute. L'un s'était déguisé en faucheuse et l'autre, en chevalier, en attestait l'épée en carton qui dépassait de son dos. Hermione, la seule qui avait été modérée dans leur précieux projet d'humiliation, était habillée en princesse de conte de fées avec une robe d'un bien meilleur rose que la sienne et discutait activement avec l'un de ses frères vraisemblablement de politique ou d'un quelconque texte de loi bien nébuleux. Percy, ses joues bien rouges et ses lunettes en écaille de travers, faisait de grands gestes dans sa robe de magistrat anglais, sa perruque blanche lui donnant chaud et l'alcool n'arrangeant rien. Près d'eux, de l'autre côté de la table plus précisément, deux diables jumeaux bécotaient la même Wonder Woman à la peau sombre sans que les deux autres les remarquent. Plus loin dans la salle surpeuplée, le travesti pouvait distinguer la chevelure rousse si distinctive des Weasley et celle d'un blond platine appartenant sans nul doute à Fleur Delacourt, la petite amie de son frère aîné. Quant à savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, pour les avoir de multiples fois surpris, il ne se faisait que peu d'illusions sur la prétendue abstinence avant le mariage. Son frère Charlie était avec les nerds de la soirée en train de se faire complimenter pour son somptueux costume de dragon merveilleusement bien réalisé, une véritable troupe armée d'appareils photos le harcelant sans répit. Seamus et Dean, deux copains de lycée, déguisés respectivement en nain irlandais tout vert et en footballeur, se prenaient inlassablement des râteaux en riant comme les bourrés qu'ils étaient, vaguant d'un groupe de demoiselles à un autre. Son ex, Victor, était même là, le tsar lorgnant de temps à autre sur sa personne, sans qu'il sache si le russe comptait le récupérer ou s'assurait juste qu'il ne lui pique pas son compagnon d'un soir. Il arrivait même à entendre les cris et les insultes de Flint et Oliver à l'extérieur du bar. Ce qui n'était en soi pas une surprise, les deux joueurs professionnels passaient l'intégralité de leur temps libre à se hurler dessus.

En gros, tout le monde profitait de la soirée, et lui, comme un con, restait collé à son mur râpeux, boudant dans son coin parce que ses amis s'étaient amusés à lui pourrir la soirée avec leurs délires à la con. Si encore les deux harpies avaient bien voulu lui laisser son mobile, histoire de passer le temps en catapultant des oiseaux hargneux sur des constructions branlantes dans un ricanement sadique tellement en accord avec sa tenue sophistiquée. Mais non, le sac à mains gracieusement prêté était vide de son précieux portable, bien malheureusement pour lui. Cependant, cette bonne âme d'Hermione avait dû prévoir qu'il risquait de finir la nuit au poste de police pour violence sur la voie publique puisqu'elle lui avait subtilement passé un paquet de cigarettes tout neuf ainsi que son zippo bien-aimé.

Une sirène s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, posa une main vernie sur le mur de brique, l'autre portant toujours un gobelet plein, et vida le contenu alcoolisé de son estomac presque sur ses jambes à moitié nues.

-S'lop'rie, grogna le travesti en s'éloignant précipitamment de la zone d'impact.

Ne pouvant honnêtement en supporter davantage dans cet état, ses mains vernies de licornes multicolores arrachèrent le gobelet de celles de la sirène échouée contre son mur, l'éclaboussant de quelques gouttes au passage et le but d'un trait. Vodka orange, choix féminin par excellence. En tant que serveur et cuistot d'un café-restaurant coté auprès des habitués, il en connaissait un rayon question alcool. Mais être sobre comme une none alors que tous les fêtards s'en jetaient par-dessus la cravate, ça, en revanche ne lui arrivait que quand il était dans sa période "bonne résolution". Ce qui durait assez rarement plus de deux semaines. Et, à cet instant, il venait de réduire en charpie tous ses efforts de volonté juste à cause de sa soeur et sa meilleure amie à l'imagination trop fertile à son goût.

La vengeance de Ginny était un plat qui se mangeait congelé. Il lui avait détruit ses précieuses chaussures hors de prix quatre mois auparavant, autrement dit, un bail de cela. Bon, il avait mérité un bon petit coup sous la ceinture de la part de la rouquine, comme il était d'usage dans cette famille de cinglés, mais pas cette conspiration de malades mentaux. Tout ça parce que, lors d'une nuit de beuverie avec Harry, ils s'étaient amusés à essayer les chaussures de sa soeur pour se marrer. Et, bien évidemment, ses longs panards avaient complètement déformé et tout simplement détruit la précieuse paire. Pour cela, avait décrété la princesse de la famille Weasley, son plus jeune frère devait payer, et pas seulement au sens propre. De son avis de sorcière sadique, s'il désirait tant que cela de sublimes chaussures au talon vertigineux, elle lui en offrirait, mais avec tout l'attirail qui allait avec et épilation comprise. Une véritable torture. Aucun autre mot ne pourrait décrire l'horreur de ce qu'il avait subi entre les mains gloussantes de sa famille et de ses plus proches amis.

Se décalant de la sirène toujours agonisante, le malheureux infortuné alla chercher un autre poivrot en état avancé d'ébriété et lui déroba son verre à moitié plein, puis le remit là où il l'avait trouvé sous les faibles protestations du propriétaire. Le roux sous la perruque Rose flashy partit ensuite vers le bar, un billet coincé entre ses deux doigts honteusement colorés, un majeur de son autre main levé sous les ricanements amusés du barman sachant pertinemment que, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait accepté ces faux ongles de gamines prépubères.

-Mais c'est qu'elle boude, notre Ronny-chérie, ricana derechef le type se cachant derrière son comptoir pensant qu'il le protégerait de sa vindicte et de son poing vengeur.

-Ta gueule, grogna la drag queen entre ses lèvres et sa cigarette, perchée sur ses hauts talons un bras nonchalamment appuyé sur le comptoir trop bas pour lui, son billet toujours tendu pour que son traître d'ami lui prenne sa commande.

-Rooh..., fit Lee Jordan, fidèle ami et complice de ses frangins maléfiques. Quelle susceptibilité ma jolie, recommença-t-il avant de lui demander ce qu'il prenait.

-Vodka, fit l'ancien petit-ami d'un russe élevé avec cette boisson en guise de lait maternel. Pure, ajouta-t-il inutilement en se faisant déposséder de son billet.

Lee Jordan, collègue de profession de son état, avait une clientèle d'habitués plus jeunes et plus éméchés que celle du jeune rouquin grognon qui se cantonnait à servir du whisky trente ans d'âge et du café noir. Le jeune barman du bar le plus en vogue du quartier Gryffondor avait sur sa peau sombre une espèce de barbe factice lui recouvrant presque tout le visage et le transformant en un loup-garou des films des années cinquante. Ses dreadlocks étaient remontées en un chignon lâche et juraient atrocement avec son choix de costume. Ses dents blanches, en revanche, lui donnaient l'air d'un prédateur prêt à se jeter toutes griffes dehors sur sa proie farouche. Proie s'avérant être dans le cas présent la belle Wonder Woman pleine de suçons et décoiffée comme il le fallait demandant "quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse la faire dessouler" avant que les jumeaux maléfiques ne rappliquent pour un deuxième round. Sentant un petit accrochage en perspective entre Lee et ses deux frères, le travesti prit son gobelet en plastique et s'enfuit diligemment du lieu d'affrontements.

Il arriva à se trouver un autre coin tranquille contre un mur, ses pieds le faisant atrocement souffrir, sa clope allumée toujours entre ses lèvres rouges et son verre à la main. Dans un grognement de fin du monde, l'amateur de rugby s'adossa sans grâce contre ce mur de briques le soulageant pour un temps de ses démangeaisons, ses pieds martyrisés criant toujours grâce. Ses ongles colorés attrapèrent la cigarette pleine de marques de dents et de rouge, la retirant de sa prison carmine alors qu'une bouffée blanche sortait de ses poumons de sportif et que ses yeux bleus réhaussés à l'excès de khôl et de mascara se fermaient de bien-être. Ses oreilles lourdement chargées de boucles lui frôlant les épaules encore sollicitées par la musique électro sortant des enceintes à quelques mètres de lui, lui firent cependant comprendre qu'il ne pourrait espérer rester dans son petit coin de Paradis sans prendre le risque de finir sourd. Maugréant encore et jurant dans sa barbe inexistante et remplacée par du fond de teint premier prix, le jeune homme plus humilié en quelques heures qu'en toute une vie poussa un grand, monumental et dramatique soupir désespéré.

Juste quand le rouquin sous son affreuse perruque fuchsia finissait son trop petit verre de vodka, ses yeux bleus distinguèrent dans la foule une silhouette diablement séduisante. Un homme traversait la piste de danse surchargée et il aurait pu jurer qu'il le fixait avec insistance et séduction. Le vampire paraissait directement importé du XVIII ème siècle, ressemblant à un Lestat ayant trouvé une proie à son goût et se dirigeant avec grâce vers elle, sûr qu'elle ne lui résisterait pas plus d'une seconde. Ben voyons... Le genre de type certain de sa réussite et qui collectionnait les conquêtes sans lendemain sans le moindre remords. Exactement sa propre définition. Le reste de la soirée s'annonçait tout de suite plus divertissant.

Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc étaient plaqués vers l'arrière grâce à du gel. Ses deux mains étaient accaparées par deux verres apparemment pleins. Son visage avait un air aristocrate sous la couche de peinture lui faisant office de maquillage gothique. Ses vêtements paraissaient vraiment être issus d'une garde-robe faite sur mesure et d'une qualité bien supérieure à celle de tous les autres fêtards. Il possédait même un manteau noir frôlant le sol d'une propreté douteuse, volant à chacun de ses pas le menant dans sa direction.

Quand il arriva enfin face à lui, un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres dégoulinantes de fausse hémoglobine et découvrant ses longues canines, l'arrogant petit blond lui tendit de ses mains galamment manucurées un gobelet plein. Étant à sec question alcool et réellement curieux de connaître les tentatives de drague du séducteur, le travesti profita de l'apparition d'un poivrot pour se débarrasser de son gobelet vide en le lui fourrant entre les mains accepta la boisson qu'il identifia comme étant un diabolo à la fraise. Sans davantage y réfléchir, il lui décocha un regard meurtrier de son cru, faisant ricaner le vampire impertinent et au sens de l'humour aussi douteux que celui de ses frangins.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie plante comme toi fait donc sans compagnie? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'hilarité.

Après avoir tiré une bouffée relaxante de sa drogue personnelle, la "belle plante" lui répondit avec tout le self control qu'il possédait encore:

-Écoute mec, fit-il de sa voix grave et si masculine jurant atrocement avec son apparence, si tu es là juste pour te foutre de ma gueule, tu dégages ou c'est avec le nez pété que tu rentreras chez toi.

Le vampire, un sourire moqueur toujours sur ses lèvres, arqua un sourcil désabusé, semblant ne pas croire les menaces d'une personne portant une robe bustier à la fausse fourrure rose. Pour seul commentaire, le travesti malgré lui expira un grognement dans sa barbe inexistante, tirant une nouvelle bouffée sur sa clope presque entièrement consumée.

-Dois-je en déduire que tu n'apprécies pas la fraise? recommença l'urticaire sur pattes.

-Du tout, grogna l'homme à la virilité douteuse en écrasant sa bénéfique cigarette sur le mur de brique.

-Dans ce cas, reprit l'arrogant blondinet en s'approchant tel un conquérant de sa prise, quelle autre boisson puis-je t'offrir?

Il haussa un sourcil roux finement dessiné, peu naïf sur les règles implicites de la drague.

-Vodka, lui répondit-il tout de même en lui rendant son diabolo intact. Pure, précisa-t-il au séducteur du dimanche.

Sans paraître le moins du monde surpris, avec même un peu rictus calculateur sur ses lèvres fines, le vampire lui tendit son autre verre, rempli quant à lui de vodka. Pure. Le rouquin en plissa ses troublants yeux bleus de suspicion, peu dupe quant à la probabilité que cet homme ait à sa disposition la dernière boisson qu'il ait commandé au bar.

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu me mates, exactement? lui demanda-t-il avec toujours un degré de suspicion perceptible dans sa voix rendue rauque par l'abus de cigarettes et lui retournant au passage sa boisson indigne.

Pour toute réponse, le séducteur haussa ses épaules délicieusement mises en valeur par son costume, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, peu offensé par le retour de son verre et profita de la présence du badaud hébété et peu réactif pour se débarrasser à son tour du gobelet maintenant inutile.

-Ben voyons, maugréa le perruqué en cherchant dans son sac prêté son paquet de clopes à peine entamé et son précieux zippo.

Quand il releva ses yeux bleus de l'intérieur du sac de sa soeur, il croisa par inadvertance le regard ombrageux de son ex. Il marqua inconsciemment un temps d'arrêt, son paquet ouvert près de sa bouche, une cigarette presque sortie coincée entre ses dents, son briquet dans sa dernière main. Il remarqua inconsciemment les yeux anthracite de son compagnon de discute se plisser de mécontentement face à cette distraction impromptue dans son projet de drague, mais son attention était toute focalisée sur le russkof qui semblait prêt à dévisser la charmante petite tête du blondinet arrogant. Et, apparemment, la réponse à sa précédente question sur la prétendue jalousie de son ancien copain venait de trouver une réponse: il crevait littéralement de jalousie. Ce qui tira un petit rictus satisfait au rouquin courreur de jupons masculins qui n'appréciait que moyennement de se faire jeter par ses conquêtes. Le barman appréciait véritablement être une source de réactions disproportionnées, comme tout membre de la fratrie Weasley. Aussi, quand le petit vampire n'ayant aucune idée de la merde qu'il venait de déclencher tourna son aristocratique tête vers la fameuse source de distraction et qu'il tomba fatalement sur la montagne de muscles brune immobile au milieu de cette masse de corps en mouvement, le fixant comme s'il cherchait le moyen le plus barbare de l'assassiner, sa réaction première fut de reculer d'un pas, se cognant par inadvertance au corps chaud et duveteux de sa fameuse proie, qui ricanait sans scrupules de la déconfiture de son soupirant.

-Un petit truc que tu devrais savoir, mon gars, ricanait encore la montagne de muscles rousse en allumant sa cigarette serrée entre ses dents. Le type qui cherche à t'envoyer à l'hosto appartient à l'Équipe nationale de rugby bulgare. Et c'est mon ex, accessoirement. Donc, reprit il en tirant une bouffée nocive, à moins que tu ne veuilles finir en pièces détachées, je te conseille de trouver une proie plus accessible que la "belle plante" que je suis.

Les yeux étrangement gris de son homologue le regardèrent avec davantage d'attention, remarquant enfin les détails qui auraient du lui sauter aux yeux si sa libido ne l'avait pas aveuglé. Outre sa carrure d'athlète et sa taille gigantesque accentuée par ses talons vertigineux, l'homme dégageait un sex-appeal tout simplement ahurissant. Un quelque chose qu'il savait utiliser à son avantage et pour ferrer des proies alléchantes et récalcitrantes. Sur son épaule gauche courait un lion rugissant représentant bien là le quartier mal famé qu'était Gryffondor. Son corps à moitié dénudé laissait apercevoir de nombreuses cicatrices plus ou moins discrètes et cicatrisées arrivant à le rendre encore plus séduisant. Pas tout à fait correspondant à la notion de proie mais plus à celle de "prédateur". Son travestissement n'en devenait d'ailleurs que plus comique.

Se reprenant, et encore plus décidé à ajouter cet homme attirant à son tableau de chasse, le vampire fit un geste négligeant de sa main libre, considérant comme indigne d'attention la source probable de son assassinat.

-J'apprécie _énormément_ les derrières musclés, lui répondit-il avec un aplomb dérangeant. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à partager, cependant, reprit-il avec détachement.

Un petit rire incrédule sorti des aguicheuses lèvres carmines.

-T'serais pas un peu suicidaire, toi? lui demanda la cible de la libido des deux autres hommes tout en faisant tomber dans un geste expert la cendre de sa cigarette sur le sol peu immaculé.

Le vampire haussa à nouveau ses épaules.

-J'aime obtenir ce que je désire, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent.

-Mouais, y'a des limites quand même, bougonna le rouquin avant de reprendre une bouffée nocive. Tu risques vraiment de finir aux urgences, tu sais? le prévint-il.

-Vraiment? fit le séducteur en s'approchant encore, son sourire irritant à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

-Une frêle nature comme toi, répondit le trans, un coup de boule et on l'entend plus de la soirée, se moqua l'armoire à glace.

Le vampire haussa l'un de ses sourcils blonds, clairement vexé.

-Je pense pouvoir me défendre contre un butor sans cervelle, prit-il la mouche.

-Mais bien sûr, n'y crût pas une seconde le rouquin, ricanant sans scrupules de la prétention du séducteur du dimanche.

-Eh bien, reprit-il son assurance, il ne reste qu'à le prouver en bravant l'interdit, fit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de lui, désirant sans le moindre doute lui rouler un patin par pure provocation.

-Tant que tu as conscience des risques, fit le travesti en haussant les épaules, baissant sa tête perruquée pour arriver au niveau de l'arrogant blondinet.

Ce fut à peine s'il put goûter les lèvres victorieuses avant qu'elles ne furent violemment soustraites aux siennes, une marque rouge dépassant de la ligne de chair rosée. Face au serveur se trouvait Victor, tenant fermement d'une main l'épaule malmenée dans ce costume hors du prix du malandrin qui avait osé toucher le jeune Weasley. Le blond ne paraissait nullement impressionné, conservant toujours son irritant sourire supérieur sur ses lèvres un peu rougies, se moquant sans crainte de la fougue du joueur professionnel éméché et ulcéré.

-Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire, petite tafiole? grogna d'ailleurs le russe, secouant le vampire comme un prunier.

-Victor, soupira le roux en sauvant in extremis sa précieuse vodka d'une rencontre avec le sol. Tu fais dans le mélodrame, là. Tu m'as plaqué le mois dernier, tu te souviens, lui rappela-t-il en buvant une gorgée de ce qui était définitivement de l'excellente vodka.

-Rien à foutre grogna-t-il derechef en expirant une haleine excessivement chargée d'alcool.

-Lâche le monsieur, lui ordonna-t-il nonchalamment comme s'il était un enfant turbulent habitué à tyranniser le chat des voisins.

-Il t'a sauté dessus, grogna-t-il en le secouant encore.

Les yeux bleus du trans roulèrent dans leurs orbites, exaspéré au possible.

-Oh ! t'en prie! grogna à son tour le rouquin. Tu m'as vu faire bien pire que cela quand on était encore ensemble, alors, arrête de faire ton effarouché et va rejoindre le pauvre type que tu pelotais il y a encore trente secondes sur la piste de danse, lui ordonna encore son ex en pointant de son verre à moitié vide un pirate déconcerté par la scène de ménage auquel il venait d'assister.

Les yeux sombres de l'étranger se départirent instantanément de leur rage pour prendre un éclat désespéré et ses mains perdirent de leur force, lâchant le vampire au sang-froid peu inhabituel, et retombèrent faiblement près de son corps.

-Mais... protesta-t-il vainement.

-Pas de mais, grogna le perruqué, ma soirée est déjà bien assez pourrie comme ça, j'ai vraiment pas besoin de que tu foutes encore plus la merde!

-Mais... essaya-t-il vainement en tendant ses mains vers lui.

-De. Gages, articula-t-il avec hargne en croisant avec hostilité ses bras sur sa poitrine rembourrée, son verre et sa clope toujours en main.

Dépité et blessé, le sportif fit demi-tour, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil dans leur direction avant de définitivement partir comme une âme en peine.

-Eh bien, ... commenta l'autre fouteur de merde en réajustant ses habits. Il semblerait que j'aie survécu.

-Tu parles, c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé la mise, renifla la montagne de muscles en buvant une autre gorgée d'alcool puis en laissant tomber sa cigarette consumée sur le sol avant de l'écraser d'un coup de talon hargneux, oubliant au passage ses chaussures et ne devant son rétablissement spectaculaire qu'à une main secourable.

En équilibre précaire sur ses échasses, ses deux avant-bras maintenus par les fines mais fermes mains de son soupirant, sa longue silhouette pliée presque en angle droit, son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur maquillé à l'excès faisant face au sol, lui permettant de distinguer ce qu'il restait de sa délicieuse boisson et les chaussures hors de prix de son sauveur providentiel. Ses yeux bleus remontèrent la silhouette avantageuse du vampire, notant chaque détail, s'arrêtant finalement sur son visage aristocratique arborant un rictus des plus irritants, ses yeux gris pétillant d'amusement et de désir. Son nez poudré presque niché dans son cou, il remarqua une discrète odeur d'eau de cologne achevant de le persuader qu'il avait affaire à un gosse de riches de Serpentard, quartier luxueux de Poudlard. La raison pour laquelle un membre de l'élite venait se débaucher à Gryffondor était limpide. Personne ici-bas ne pouvait le reconnaître en train de lever un délicieux petit derrière masculin.

-Rectification, susurra le serpent déguisé, le maintenant dans cette position humiliante, c'est moi qui viens de te sauver la mise, ricana-t-il sournoisement en le remettant sur pied avec son agaçant sourire supérieur et sûr de lui.

Pour toute réponse, le gryffondor ne fit que grogner, proprement énervé par cette soirée catastrophique qui n'en finissait pas.

-Maintenant que nous nous sommes débarrassés du gêneur, que penserais-tu de continuer dans un endroit plus tranquille.

-Pas de chance pour toi, Dracula, fit il avec un sourire désabusé. J'ai interdiction de quitter ce bar jusqu'à l'aurore.

Le vampire haussa un sourcil blond, intrigué par cette donnée peu commune.

-Les harpies qui m'ont travesti, expliquèrent le concerner, ont droit de vie et de mort sur ma personne. Et toute personne allant à l'encontre de leur décret se retrouvera dans un état pire que le mien.

-C'est-à-dire? demanda le curieux.

-Mes frangins ont rapporté quelques articles SM de leur boutique et comptent sur un abruti comme toi pour les utiliser.

-Charmant, grinça la victime toute désignée. Et, reprit-il la discussion, cette interdiction s'applique-t-elle seulement à cette salle ou à tout l'établissement?

-Toujours pas refroidi? rit l'autre dragueur qui avait décidé de limiter ses coups d'un soir en même temps que la cigarette et l'alcool.

Mais, bon, il avait déjà fléchi pour les deux autres conditions, autant faire un combo.

-Ca ne risque pas, susurra le serpent tentateur du jardin d'Éden.

-Les toilettes sont par là, montra d'un ongle coloré l'habitué des lieux, tirant à son futur coup d'un soir un sourire victorieux. Mais je préviens, tempéra-t-il son enthousiasme, l'intégralité de mes connaissances veut me pourrir soirée. Il est donc très probable que l'un de ces enfoirés décide de venir s'incruster, juste pour m'emmerder.

-Contrariant, ne fit que souffler le vampire lubrique en s'approchant encore plus. Mais je suis un homme remplis de ressource, je suis certain de pouvoir trouver une solution à ce petit problème de chaperon, ricana-t-il avec suffisance.

Et, ce fut ce commentaire désagréable qui poussa le travesti à défier sa soeur et sa colère vengeresse, juste pour avoir le plaisir éphémère d'utiliser cette bouche pour autre chose que sortir des piques et faire comprendre à ce petit aristo ce qu'il en coûtait de se foutre de la gueule d'un Ronald Bilius Weasley d'une humeur plus que massacrante. Les conséquences, franchement, attendraient le lendemain. S'il était encore en vie d'ici-là.


End file.
